ACOG Scope
The is an attachment available in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Overview The ACOG Scope is an optical attachment that provides a 2.4 times zoom (1.75 times zoom in Call of Duty: Black Ops and on the G3 in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare), making it a useful attachment for enhancing the long range capabilities of a weapon. It is considered a long-range alternative to the RDS, the Holographic Sight, and the Reflex Sight (only in Call of Duty: Black Ops and Black Ops II). However, it trades its useful zoom and range bonuses (only on several weapons) with a slower ADS time (it speeds up ADS time on LMGs and Sniper Rifles in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare), more idle sway and higher recoil. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare The ACOG Scope appears only in multiplayer and is unlocked for all Sub-machine guns, Assault Rifles (excluding the MP44) and Light Machine Guns after completing the Marksman III Challenge with that particular weapon. It is also unlocked for Sniper Rifles after completing the Marksman Challenge l with them. The reticle of this ACOG Scope takes the form of a glowing red chevron, the tip of which indicates where the player should aim. Attaching the ACOG Scope also increases the speed and amount of sway of most weapons (except on sniper rifles, where the sway speed is reduced) and makes it seemingly much more detrimental to the performance of that weapon. The scope also decreases peripheral vision, as the scope takes up more of the screen than if using regular iron sights or a Red Dot Sight. Also, the player cannot hold their breath to steady the aim, regardless of which weapon it is mounted on. Using Stopping Power or playing a Hardcore game mode can make these issues less of a problem. When equipped with an ACOG, the base damage of the M40A3 is raised from 70 to 75. A hit from such an M40A3 when the player is using Stopping Power will always kill a target with one hit, unless the target is using Juggernaut (if the shot hits below the chest), Last Stand, or the shot passes through another surface first. This version of the ACOG Scope is very similar in both appearance and performance to the Telescopic Sight in Call of Duty: World at War. M4A1 ACOG Scope CoD4.png|The ACOG Scope mounted on an M4A1. ACOG_Scope_ADS_CoD4.png|The view when aiming down the ACOG Scope. M14 ACOG Scope CoD4.png|A M14 equipped with the ACOG Scope. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 This version of the ACOG Scope is unlocked for all primary weapons, except the Riot Shield, after completing the Marksman IV for them, with the exception of Sniper Rifles, which require the Marksman II Challenge. Achieving 20 kills with an ACOG Scope equipped weapon whilst aiming down the scope unlocks the Thermal Scope for that weapon. The appearance of this ACOG Scope differs significantly from its earlier incarnation. This version's reticle is more like the one found on the default sniper scope, albeit thicker and with an orange-yellow color. However, when equipped on the L86 LSW, the scope takes the appearance of a SUSAT scope, which provides slightly clearer vision. The game still refers to it as an ACOG Scope, however. The player also has far more peripheral vision when aiming down this ACOG Scope as compared to its earlier incarnation. In addition, this version of the ACOG Scope does not add idle sway, although it will keep the standard sway of sniper rifles and cannot be steadied. However, when using the ACOG Scope, although actual recoil is only increased slightly, visual recoil is increased greatly. This lowers the range at which a player can fire a weapon fully automatically and still maintain a reasonable degree of accuracy. Like in Modern Warfare, using Stopping Power or playing in Hardcore can make this less of an issue. The effectiveness of the ACOG Scope is barely hindered when an enemy sets off an EMP, as even though the red dot and surrounding lines disappear, the black, hair-line cross-hairs remain. Gallery M4A1 ACOG Silencer MW2.png|The Modern Warfare 2 ACOG Scope. ACOG Sight overlay MW2.png|Aiming down the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 ACOG Scope. L86 LSW SUSAT MW2.png|The SUSAT Scope mounted on the L86 LSW. L86 LSW SUSAT Aim MW2.png|Aiming down the SUSAT scope. ACOG Second Sun.jpg|The ACOG Scope under the effects of an EMP. Call of Duty: Black Ops The ACOG Sight returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops and is available to the player in multiplayer. The ACOG Sight is available on the same types of weapons it has been in previous installments with the addition of a handgun, the Python. The sight differs on some weapons; for instance, the AUG utilizes its trademark Swarovski Scope. Also, the ACOG's design differs with western European or American manufacture, there are two possible scopes; a simple crosshair or a crosshair with a dot. American weapons like the M16 use the Colt Scope, Russian weapons and the Galil use the Russian PK-AV, except the Russian Kiparis which uses the Colt Scope. British weapons (L96A1 and Enfield) use the SUSAT scope. The Python uses its own special scope. The reticle cannot be changed like Red Dot Sight or Reflex. In general, the scope is smaller and more cluttered than the variants in previous games. With the exception of Sniper Rifles, ACOGs lack idle sway which was present in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, but still increase recoil (with the exception of the M16), and the time it takes to aim down the sight is also slightly longer than in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. ACOG Variants Commando_ACOG_Summit_BO_MP_Reveal.jpg|Commando with ACOG. ACOG_Sight_American_Variant_BO.jpg|Aiming down the American ACOG sight with simple crosshairs. ACOG_Sight_Soviet_PK-AV_Variant_BO.jpg|Aiming down the Russian PK-AV sight ACOG_Sight_Swarovski_Scope_Variant_BO.JPG|Aiming down the Swarovski Scope Python ACOG Scope BO.png|Aiming down the Python's ACOG ACOG_Sight_SUSAT_Scope_Variant_BO.jpg|Aiming down the British SUSAT sight. M16_American_ACOG_Side_View_BO.png|A full view of the American ACOG on the M16 AK-47_PK-AV.png|A full view of the AK-47's PK-AV File:ELITE_ACOG_Scope.png|The ACOG Scope seen from Call of Duty ELITE Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The ACOG returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, and is available on most LMGs, Assault Rifles, SMGs, and Sniper Rifles. Multiplayer reticle customization returns for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, similar to that of the Reflex and Red Dot Sight in Call of Duty: Black Ops but without the different color options. The alternative reticles are the same of the ones for the Red Dot Sight and Holographic Sight.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jnHiSsnZ-XY&feature=player_embedded Similar to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the ACOG provides a 2.4x zoom when aiming through it at the cost of a slower aim time and highly increased recoil but does not increase idle sway. Unlike Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the sight is mostly electronic; there are no crosshairs. Therefore, using the ACOG when affected by an EMP is more hindering compared to its previous counterpart, since the reticle disappears. The ACOG is available at Weapon Proficiency Level 2 for Sniper Rifles, Weapon Proficiency Level 11 for Assault Rifles and LMGs, and Weapon Proficiency Level 16 for SMGs. Survival Mode The ACOG Scope is purchasable for most Submachine Guns, Assault Rifles, Light Machine Guns, and Sniper Rifles in Survival Mode at Level 30 and costs $1250. Gallery P90 ACOG Scope MW3.png|The P90 with the ACOG Scope equipped. L118A ACOG Scope MW3.png|The L118A with the ACOG Scope attached. MSR ACOG Scope MW3.png|The ACOG scope on the MSR. MW3_Default_ACOG.jpg|The default reticle for the ACOG. FAL ACOG MW3.png|The M4A1 with ACOG. Note the customized reticle. A2.jpg|The ACOG in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Early ACOG Scope MW3.png|An early version of the ACOG Scope, seen briefly in the Survival Mode trailer. Early ACOG Scope ADS MW3.png|Aiming down the early ACOG scope. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The ACOG Scope reappears in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Singleplayer The ACOG can be selected for most weapons in the campaign. For the 1980 levels, it uses the same models as in Call of Duty: Black Ops. In 2025 levels, it uses a modern appearance. Multiplayer The ACOG is unlocked once the weapon reaches a certain weapon level. Unlike previous titles, the ACOG has no effect on ADS time or weapon recoil, making it a much more useful attachment in Black Ops 2. Another change since previous titles is that when the ACOG is equipped on Sniper Rifles the aim can be steadied. Despite there being no visual cue, if the hold breath button is held, the sway will steady and the character will breathe in the same way as with a regular scope. The reticule is once again customizable. M8A1 ACOG Scope BOII.png|The M8A1 with an ACOG Scope attached. ACOG Scope BOII.png|The ACOG Scope in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Type 95 Pickup BOII.png|The ACOG Scope as seen on the Type 95's pickup icon. Trivia Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *An ACOG scope attached to a M40A3 increases the minimum damage from 70 to 75, meaning when combined with Stopping Power, it kills with one hit to anywhere in the body, unless firing through cover or the enemy is using Juggernaut or Last Stand. *When the Dragunov is given an ACOG Scope, the quick drop time is increased, meaning the player will throw grenades and switch to his secondary much slower. *When equipped on a G36C in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, ''the spread will disappear on the lens and the recoil will be more controllable. *This attachment is absent from the campaign. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *The ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 the ACOG Scope has an unusable back up iron sight on its left side. *When applied to the M4A1 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the name changes to "M4 ACOG Sight" instead of M4A1 ACOG Sight. *When aiming down the sights of an AUG with a Swarovski scope, the scope comes forward and will pass through the gun. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the ACOG is used instead of the Swarovski Scope on the AUG HBAR, but the Swarovski Scope is used in Campaign and Spec Ops only. *When attached to certain weapons, such as the ACR, the scope will have no sway or recoil. Call of Duty: Black Ops *The Python in Call of Duty: Black Ops is the only secondary weapon in the Call of Duty series to have an ACOG sight as a possible attachment, and is the only secondary in the game to have any sight available. It's also the only weapon where the ACOG increases the maximum damage range and doesn't increase recoil. *When an ACOG sight is equipped on the M16, it actually reduces recoil, despite the ACOG normally increasing it. *The Swarovski Scope in Call of Duty: Black Ops actually removes the rails from the AUG, instead of being mounted on the rails like in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *The Swarovski Scope is the only ACOG Scope on which Gold Camouflage is applied. *On the Wii version, the Russian PK-AV scope is different. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *When attached to a weapon, the ACOG is named "ACOG Sight", but if used in conjunction with another attachment it is simply named ACOG. *Players are now able to customize the reticle on the ACOG scope. *In the Campaign and Special Ops, the ACOG sight can have its normal enhanced zoom, the zoom of a RDS, or even less zoom of a RDS. *The Modern Warfare 3 ACOG scope appears to have multiple spots of dirt, therefore making it more difficult to aim at dark areas of a map. *In the Survival Mode Trailer, the ACOG sight's reticle could be seen without aiming down the sight; this however was later scrapped from the definitive game. Call of Duty: Black Ops II *The ADS speed for the ACOG sight in Call of Duty: Black Ops II is much quicker than in previous installments. *The ACOG sight no longer reduces accuracy when aiming. *In the Campaign if one applies Kryptek:Typhon Camouflage to a weapon with the ACOG Scope it becomes white but in Multiplayer, if one applies the same camouflage to a weapon with the ACOG Scope, it becomes black. References de:ACOG-Visier Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Attachments Category:Attachments